


To The Dark Lord

by dlmalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlmalfoys/pseuds/dlmalfoys
Summary: To The Dark LordI know I will be dead long before you read thisbut I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.I have stolen the real Horcrux and intent to destroy it as soon as I can.I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.R.A.B."Reggie?""Coming, Jamie."
Relationships: Jegulus - Relationship, Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	To The Dark Lord

Please, can we just talk? The rumours aren't true. RB

Alright. Can you tell me you didn't join Voldemort's little cult? Can you tell me they're lies that you took the dark mark? JP

It's not what you think. RB

So you can't tell me, great. JP  
If it's not that, then what is it? JP

I'm sorry. RB

Regs, just tell me what's going on. JP

I can't. I can't James. If I told you it would have all been for nothing. RB

You just need to trust me. RB

I can't- Regs, I'm fighting against him. JP  
You know once I finish school that's my plan. Fight in the war. Now you're signing up for the other side and I'm just supposed to let it happen? JP

I'm not siding with him to hurt anyone, I'm siding with him because I know something you don't. That everybody overlooked! Dumbledore is in on it, you know? Even he overlooked it! RB

You joined his side! Why didn't you just talk to Dumbledore? JP  
You seem so determined to do this on your own. Why? JP

Because I have to James, this isn't something anybody can help me with. RB

You'll thank me one day. RB

After what, Regs? After I have to point my wand at you? Fight you? That's not what I want. JP

I won't be seeing the war. RB

[Slight delay] What's that supposed to mean? JP

I've said too much. RB

Regulus. Tell me you're not going to stupidly sacrifice yourself. JP  
Remember what we talked about? About after the war? All the things we're gonna do? JP

There's no other way. I've already started now. RB

I discovered his secret. I can't not do something about it. RB

Go to Dumbledore! Come to me! Sirius! Anyone! JP  
You don't have to do this alone. JP  
Please, Regs, you can't die on me. JP

Dumbledore agreed with me. RB  
If I do this, when he meets his match, he will be mortal once 

Not at the sacrifice of your life. JP  
It's not worth it. JP

It is if it means one day he will be gone forever. RB

Come on, Regs, we can figure out something else. We can make a plan. JP  
Please, don't do this. JP

Please, don't leave me over this James. Let me spend each day loving you. RB

I'm not going to leave you, Regs. I just wish you wouldn't leave me. JP

I love you James, but I'm not your forever. RB

Regulus. Don't say that. It's not true. JP  
You don't need to die. JP

James, I've already told you too much. I have to ask you to keep our conversation to yourself. RB

If you don't, then me getting the mark will have been for nothing, and I'll become enslaved in a war on a side I do not want to be on. RB

[Delay] I won't tell anyone anything, Regs, I promise. But I want you to talk to me, please. I'll be here for you. JP  
You're not going to tell Sirius, are you? JP

If I let you in, you can't tell anybody James, and you have to promise not to stop me. RB  
I'm not, no, I can't. RB

I won't tell anyone, but I can't promise to not try and convince you differently. JP  
Right. I won't tell, it's not my place. I just- wish you didn't think you needed to do this. JP

I'm sorry, James. I am. Can you, uh, help me get back in Sirius' good books? I just, I love him, and he's stubborn. I don't know how long I have before I need to go, and I just don't want to never talk to him again. RB

I can try, yeah. He's just struggling with everything, you know how he gets, but I'm sure we'll manage something. JP

Thank you. I just, can't bare you and Siri being mad with me. RB

I'm sorry, Regs. It's just, it didn't make any sense. JP  
I mean, you've never been as loud and open as Sirius about it, but you don't agree with all that pureblood stuff. JP

I've always been on mother's good side, I can use it to my advantage. RB

But you don't agree with them, right? JP

Hurts that you ask. RB

Regs. JP  
Please. I just want to sort out the mess in my head. JP

Get used to it, James. This is our life now. RB

I don't want it. I wish none of this was happening. JP

So do I, James. Believe me. RB

Hey, it's going to be warm tonight, sneak out with me. RB

I'd love to. JP  
Meet at our usual spot? JP

Yeah, of course, you're bringing the blankets this time. RB

Course. Do you want me to sneak some food out of the kitchens? JP

I do love your thinking Potter, I'll get the blankets, you bring the food. Spare me a jumper too though? RB

Of course. I'm assuming my quidditch one? You always do like it best, even if you pretend to be disgusted by the red and gold. JP

They are foul colours, but it smells like you, so I can tolerate it. RB

It's also my softest one. JP  
You look good in my clothes though. JP

Do you think? I was never the prettiest Black brother. RB

No, I think you're prettier. JP

You do? You're the only one on this earth that thinks that, James. RB

I'm sure that's not true. JP  
You're gorgeous, Regulus, don't know how anyone wouldn't think you're the most attractive person out there. JP

Now you're just making me blush. RB

Stay with me the night. RB

Good. You deserve to know you're gorgeous and smart and funny and too good for this world. JP  
Of course. JP

James, now you're just talking about yourself. RB  
You could get anybody on this earth. RB

You are all those things though and so much more. JP  
I want you, Regulus, no one else. JP

You have me, for as long as the universe allows. RB

I want it to be forever. JP  
But I'll take as long as I can get. JP

We'll get our forever one day, I promise. Just, not in this life. Tonight though, it's just us. RB

We have all of tonight, yeah. JP

You'll talk to Sirius, won't you? RB

Of course, Reg. JP

I love you, so much Jamie. RB

I love you too, Regulus, so much. JP

I'm on my way, Quidditch pitch, yeah? RB

Yeah. I'm waiting for here. Got food and the jumper and everything. JP

It wasn't long before Regulus was joining James down at the Quidditch pitch, a pile of blankets in his arms, two pillows too, he looked a little silly but he couldn't care. His face was splotchy and his eyes red, it was clear he'd spent the afternoon crying, but he put on a smile for James. His heart pounding when he saw his love layout on the pitch in their usual spot, and he made his way over, gently sitting down beside him. "Jamie.." He whispered the soft nickname, he adored James with all his heart, he'd never felt love like this before. He knew he was the luckiest boy ever, and he really would risk his life to save him - he quite literally was. "Shouldn't be cloudy tonight, stars will be bright," Regulus whispered with a smile, setting up the blankets and pillows quickly.

James had sat down at their usual spot, hidden from the windows of the castle. It was perfect really, it was a nice night. He just wished once Regulus got there they could stay forever. Things had been tough recently. With the war coming and Reg joining the other side- it wasn't easy. But they would figure something out. James would try, at the very least. He'd do anything for the other boy. He was the best thing to ever happen to him. He glanced up from where he'd been fiddling with his snitch when he heard the other approaching, grinning. He could see the other wasn't doing well, and he didn't hesitate to reach out and take the other's hand. Wrong side or not, he needed him. "Hey, Regs, good to see you again." His smile softened. "Managed to bribe the elves to give me some extra pastries, just for you."

Regulus let out a soft laugh, "bribing the elves now, Jamie?" He teased softly, gently holding onto Jame's hand as he got settled back beside him, his other hand coming up to gently rest on the Gryffindor's cheek, as he stole a gentle and much-needed kiss, "never doubt my love for you, Jamie. Everything I do, I do for you." Regulus whispered, a promise he knew he needn't make obvious was a promise, they both knew their love for one another. It was unmeasurable, like nothing else. Regulus had never felt such a pure and honest connection to anybody before, he knew he would give it all for James, in a heartbeat, he really would. "If I get to see the war, they'll just have to kill me for being a traitor." He promised, gently tugging one of the blankets around both of their shoulders, cuddling into the taller Gryffindor's side.

"How else do you know me? Sweet talking is my speciality." He added with an overdramatic wink, hoping to make the other laugh again. It was the best sound he'd ever heard. "I love you too, so much. You're everything to me. Don't know what I'd do without you." James wrapped his arms easily around the other, pulling him close. "Don't talk like that, Regs." He spoke softly. There were so many promises he wanted to make, most of which he knew he'd probably never be able to keep because of the war, but he wanted to try nonetheless. "No one's going to kill you if I can help it." He settled into the covers easy to look up at the stars, holding the other close. "We'll figure something out, alright? We'll see the world once the war is done. Travel before settling down. You're going to achieve such great things. I'll become the best quidditch player to have ever lived. It'll be perfect."

Regulus lay down beside James, feeling those tears stinging his eyes all over again, as he moved to cuddle into James' side, that lump in his throat was back, as he rests his head on his lover's chest, "Jamie, please don't talk like there's a tomorrow. You know I hate that. Don't talk about the life we can't have together. I hate the way we both know things have to end, but it has to be this way. There's no other way. Jamie, please, let's talk about our past, how much fun we've had." Regulus quietly begged out, as tears slipped down his cheeks, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, an arm wrapped around James.

James tightened his arms slightly around the other, unsure of what to do really. He'd never been the best at emotions, positive thinking and making plans were his strong points, but upsetting Regulus was the last thing he wanted to do. So he reached down to wipe the tears off the other's cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Okay, that's fine. We can do that." Anything for Regulus. James would die in his place if he could. But he wasn't ready to accept the other was going to die yet, he wanted to keep dreaming. Still, his mission tonight was to make Regulus feel okay, so that's what he'd do. "Remember back when you were the first year? Sirius had always talked about you and when I met you, I just- wow. You were brilliant, right from the first moment. I was also a fool from the very first moment. Fell right on my face in front of you, I almost died." He laughed softly. "It's embarrassing to have a first-year who just got on the train repair your glasses for you, but the reaction I got from you was worth it."

Regulus let his eyes flutter closed at the gentle kiss, a small, albeit sad, smile toying at his lips, listening as Jame's begun to relay the story Regulus and Sirius often loved to tease him with. "I was in shock myself, I was trying so hard to impress you, fixing your glasses. Knew you could've fixed them yourself, but I wanted to impress you. I thought you'd never look at me again when I was sorted into Slytherin, so I knew I had to try harder. I always felt hidden in Sirius' shadow, always told he was the prettiest brother, but never with you. You always made me feel like I could achieve anything, I could do anything. You always made me feel so pretty, James. You still do, of course. I just fell in love with you right back. I couldn't believe an older boy was into me, I did do my gloating I must admit." He laughed out softly, cuddling gently in closer.

"Impress me is one way of putting it. You were brilliant, right from the start. You're so intelligent. It's amazing." James smiled softly, absentmindedly moving his hand to play with the other's hair. "The only reason I never liked Slytherin was because of Snape because he's awful, but you're nothing like the grease ball." He laughed with the other, pressing another kiss to the other's forehead, hoping to convey how happy he was. He never wanted to give this up, ever. But he couldn't think about that now. "Gloated about having a Gryffindor for a boyfriend?" He teased softly. "Admit it, we are a great house. Nothing to be ashamed of in liking a Gryffindor." He smiled. "If I can admit having a Slytherin for a boyfriend is amazing you can admit the same thing for Gryffindor."

Regulus rolled his eyes, letting out a soft laugh, "absolutely not, Potter! You'd be a hell of a lot better if you were in Slytherin, but I can dismiss the house when you're this perfect. Nobody likes that grease ball. He's on a whole other level. I like to think there was a reason I was put into Slytherin. Because I will. I will do what I need to, what needs to be done, no matter the cost." Regulus whispered out softly, looking up towards James. "You're smart yourself, in your ways. I'm just book smart, I read, lots, you understand emotions, how to love people. The way you care for me, for your friends. I could never, James." Regulus mumbled out softly, moving back to look up towards the sky, that was growing much darker. "Remember when you told Sirius about us?" Regulus whispered with a grin, unable to hide it.

James grinned. "Come on, Black. I was made to be a Gryffindor. All that stupid bravery? Chivalry? I am the epitome of a Gryffindor." James' nodded, expression turning solemn for a moment. "You fit Slytherin. You're ambitious, you're going to do great things. You're cunning, smart. Perfect." He grinned again, leaning down to press their noses together for a moment. "Which makes us a great team. We balance each other out. I'll handle the people and you can handle the books. It works perfectly." He groaned before letting out a soft laugh. "Don't remind me, Regs. It was the worst day of my life. Sirius had been furious and confused. He didn't know which one of us to give the talk to, outraged that I didn't think he was the better Black to date. Which- gross. He's my best friend, dating him would be weird. It was good to not have to hide it anymore though."

"Hey, I never said you weren't the biggest Gryffindor going. I just, like to think that not all Slytherins are evil, that there were other reasons I was put into Slytherin. Well, I nearly wasn't a Slytherin at all." He admitted with a soft grin, "but you already know that I saw Sirius' face, he looked hopeful, for a moment. I nearly was in Gryffindor, you know? I think I suit dating one a bit better though" He grinned softly. "Sirius can't accept that somebody thinks I'm cuter than he is, to this very day." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Oh, don't remind me, he give you the talk- and put Remus up to giving me it too! I had to sit there with Remus! James, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me!" The younger boy laughed out, shaking his head, hugging onto James just a little tighter.

"No one is made evil, it's a choice we make. Slytherin or no, you're the farthest from evil, Regs." James smiled back, glad to see the other's mood had picked up, he'd been so worried. With reasoning of course, but that didn't make it any better. "Besides, you, a Gryffindor? You'd live in your brother's shadow forever. Not to mention that you're not nearly reckless enough to be a Gryffindor." He laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked up at the stars. "The talk was the worst. And after threatening me he just awkwardly slaps my back and asks if we're going to dinner. At least you didn't have to spend time with Remus again afterwards. There is nothing more awkward than having your best friend threaten you if you hurt his little brother. I wanted to erase that from my memory. Of course, I'd never hurt you, I don't need a threat."

Not nearly reckless enough - if only James had any idea of his plans, of what he had to do, of what he'd found out. He'd figured out Voldemort's biggest secret, and now he just needed to track down what - what he'd used, and where it was hidden. He didn't let his thoughts linger on that though. "He said that? Didn't think Sirius would've cared, like that. Remus was kind, a little awkward, making sure I wasn't using you, trying to trick you over to the dark side, was a little upsetting honestly but I knew Sirius had put him up to it. I don't think Siri ever has trusted me, not really. I understand I don't blame him, our parents have always been so cruel to him but never to me, I'm sure he can't understand why. He's never been able to keep his opinions to himself." Regulus mumbled out quietly, "I know you wouldn't James. I can't say the same, I know I'm going to have to hurt you, but I promise you, years down the line, you'll thank me for it." Regulus promised, that much he was sure of, even if he lived in the shadows of his brother, he wasn't going to die there.


End file.
